


A Prize in Every Box

by Spiralleds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-18
Updated: 2009-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's always looked out for Dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prize in Every Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunnyD_lite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/gifts).



"What is this?" asked Joyce, swooping into the kitchen, scooping up the overflowing bowl of cereal and returning two-thirds to the box. "Now where are my keys?"

Dawn's lower lip trembled.

"Don't worry, Dawnie, I'll get it." With a singular focus, Buffy slipped her hand inside the box and eased her way toward the bottom, fingers searching blindly until they touched the prize. Extracted the plastic wrapped toy, Buffy presented it to her sister, who squealed with delight.

***

Now her sister was the prize. With a singular focus, Buffy put her hand on the ladder rung and began the climb.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Buffy, Dawn, Cereal


End file.
